Precure all the stars in Rapunzel
by crazy cat lover style
Summary: the Cures tell the story of a girl name Nozomi a servant of Fairness who loves to paint, and has two friends, a rabbit name Hobie and a pink dragon name Penelope they find a secret passage way were she finds a music box that says "As Constance as the Stars above Always know you are Loved"
1. Cast

**Precures in Rapunzel**

**Based off of Barbie as Rapunzel**

* * *

Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream as Barbie/Rapunzel: in the begning Nozomi/Dream was a servant of an evil witch and later the third lost Princess of the Kingdom of Love

Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star as Kelly/herself: the youngest Princess of the Kingdom of Love, Nozomi/Dream's biological sister

Fairest/Dark Kiss as Gothel: Nozomi/Dream's guardian, she one told Nozomi/Dream she was "abandoned" as a baby, but it was revealed she stole her away and Nozomi was never told of this

Kokoda Kouji/Coco as Prince Stefan: from the Palmier Kingdom

King Liebe as King Wilhelm: King of the Kingdom of Love, Nozomi's biological father, he thought that the Palmier kingdom stole Nozomi but was Fairness who stole her

Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black, Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom as themselves: the oldest Princess of the Kingdom of Love, Nozomi's biological sisters, when they were little when before Nozomi was stolen they loved her so much but on that fateful day a black clock figure broke into the castle and stole her, and they never saw her again

Momozono Love/Cure Peach, Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom, Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody, Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy, Aida Mana/ Cure Heart, Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely, Haruna Haruka/Cure Flora, Asahina Mirai/Cure Miracle, Usami Ichika/Cure Whip, Nano Hana/Cure Yell as themselves: the other Princesses of the Kingdom of Love, Nozomi's biological sisters

the blue Precures as themselves: The Princesses of the Kingdom of Water

the yellow precures as themselves: The Princesses of the Kingdom of Light

the white Precures as themselves: The Princesses of the Kingdom of Peace

the purple Precures as themselves: The Princesses of the Kingdom of Mysteries

the red Precures as themselves: The Princesses of the Kingdom of War

the green Precures as themselves: The Princesses of the Kingdom of Earth

the Precure all the stars fairies as themselves

Queen Heart/Cure Kiss: Nozomi's biological mother, the Queen of the Kingdom of Love


	2. Opening Scene

60 girls were in the room with paint

"Okay ready freddy" the girl paused "Ah what am I supposed to paint?"

"It's up to you" says another girl

"Who me" she replied "But what if I don't have any good ideas"

"You always have wonderful ideas" says another girl

"She's right your ideas" says another girl

"Can't any of you tell me what to paint"

"And take away the best part"

"Hikaru you always draw about the stars of constellations"

"Yea but I never done painting before"

"You know"

"It reminds me of a story"

"About a girl who's painting saved her life"

"But you probably don't want to hear it"

"Hm" the 60 girls sat down

"Once long, long age"

"In a castles kings and magic"

The painting of what Nozomi did is shown and views in

"There was a secret manor in the dark forest"

"The woods were whisper to be full of monsters and dragons"

"And even if you were brave enough to go into the forest you couldn't see the manor"

"Why not"

"it was concealed by a magic wall"

The magic wall reveals a manor

"Which kept intruders out"

"And more impotently kept a young girl hidden inside"

In a room a girl with pink hair, in a pink dress was painting

"Ah do you hear that Nozomi it's my stomach grumbling, ah I feel week, ah I see stars in front of me eyes"

"Okay, okay Hobie we wouldn't want anyone fainting around here" she gives the rabbit Hobie a carrot and went back to painting "I'm almost done"

"Look at this" says a pink dragon "I mean look at this painting I can smell the salt water, I can feel the mist"

"One day I'm gonna walk along a beach just like this one and see nothing but open sky from miles and miles"

Hobie's ears heard someone coming "False alarm, Fairest alert"

* * *

A woman on a black horse ride

* * *

"Go Nozomi I'll put your art stuff away" Nozomi gave the pink dragon her art smock and leaves, the pink dragon's tails nocks over the jar of paint brushes and Hobie catches it, Nozomi close the doors to her room

* * *

The woman rides her horse to a dead end and the woman used a spell to open a manor and had the horse go to the manor and the magic wall closes

* * *

Nozomi saw the tea pot and placed it on the tray and ran

* * *

The woman off her horse came to the door

* * *

Nozomi had to make sure she had no paint on her dress

* * *

The woman opens the door

Nozomi was at the door "How was your ride malady"

"Intervening, I will expect my tea in 9 minutes"

"Yes malady"

"Don't repeat your errors of yesterday, you steam that tea in 6 half minutes" Hobie and the pink dragon point to the paint that is on Nozomi's cheek "No more no less"

"Ah, of course"

"Oh bring me a snack, hu oh your little friend will do" says the ferret

Hobie shakes in fear and ran away with the pink dragon

The woman saw something blue on Nozomi's cheek

"What's that?"

"Ah"

"Painting again, what about your duty's"

"I um... finished them"

"Oh really, did you make the beds, swept the floors, weed the gardens"

"Yes" says Nozomi

"Bet the rugs, wax the table, polish the silver"

"Yes malady"

"Wash and mend my clothes"

"Folded and put away"

"Hm" she went up the stairs and one of the steps made a noise "Listen to that, you suppose to keep the house in order"

"I didn't know about"

The woman cut her off "It's your job to know" she said with a mad look "I taken care of you since you were a baby and this is how you thank me, by flirting away your time painting, this is torches"

* * *

Nozomi was in the kitchen making

"I hope Fairest turn a tea" says Hobie holding something for the tea

"Now Hobie" Nozomi put the ingredient in the pot and hanged on the fire place, Nozomi makes sure the fire heats up the tea pot

"Wait I can just do it faster" the pink dragon pushes her way out of the kitchen door

"Just be very, very careful Penelope" the pink dragon made a little fire ball and landed in the fire

"Oh"

"Ha, nice job"

*Ha* Penelope's tails hits the table and the tray for Fairest fly off the table

"Oh no"

"Ha"

Hobie ate the three cookies, Penelope caught the fruit, Nozomi caught the tray

"Don't forget the lemon"

"Hm, yummy"

"Where's the tea cup" the tea cup was on a shelf and knocks over a spoon, Penelope caught the tea cup "Few"

The tip of the tea spoon landed on a gargoyle horn and the head moves down and the floors open a stair way

"Alright down their sounds spooky"

"What, you don't think I got moves because I got moves"

"But turn around Pink girl"

Penelope saw a secret stair way "well scratch my scales"

"I wonder where it goes" says Nozomi

"But what about Fairest's tea"

"We have a few minutes, come on something great will be down there" Nozomi went down the stairs

"Oh yea sure sounds very inviting"

"Ah you don't like there's spiders down there because I'm not too found of spiders or beetles or snake I don't like then either" says Penelope

"Your worried about bug and snakes, what will Fairest will do if we were done their" Penelope went down the secret stair way "Alright fine any way" Hobie went done the secret stair way "no one ever listens to the rabbits" the secret stair way shows a hidden basement

"Nobodies been down here for years" says Nozomi

Nozomi saw a chest and opens it and grabbed one of the papers "I can't imagen Fairest intending all these balls"

"I ask you and her would invite her to a party" replies Hobie

"Oh would you look at this" Penelope holds a portrait of Fairest as a little girl another little girl with her face ripped "she got mad at some girl" says Penelope "I would not want to be in her shoes"

"Or her head" replied Hobie

Nozomi looked at the portrait for a second and picked up a book under it was a box "What a lovely old box"

Nozomi blew the dust off the box and Penelope was almost about the sneeze "Don't" instead of sneezing she cough

"I'm okay"

Nozomi open the box to reveal a pink jewelry box and a pink heart necklace Nozomi toke the jewelry box and pink heart out, she saw that the side of the jewelry box was missing a heart, Nozomi winds it and the jewelry box opens to reveal a couple figure dancing to a song

On the inside of the lied was writing "Constance as a star above always know you are love our little Cure Dream to our daughter Nozomi on her first birthday with love forever Mother and Father"

"I don't get it, Fairest said I was abandoned when I was a few days old, why would she lie to me about that"

"Why does the hag do anything to torment paper" added Hobie

"With Love forever our little Cure Dream" Nozomi held the music box and the heart pendent close

"More junk holders" Hobie blew dust off the old book and Penelope sneezed on the floor and made a loud crash

"He, he, ops"

"Nozomi" says Fairest's voice

"oh boy, oh boy, hurry get cleaning"

"Nozomi where are you"

"We'll have to come back, coming Malady" Nozomi went up the stairs to the kitchen


	3. The Outside World

Nozomi knocks on Fairest's door "Enter" Nozomi opens the door, Fairest was in bed "What toke you so long"

"I'm sorry I was… distracted" Nozomi hands Fairest her tea

"Lazy you mean" she toke a sip "Adequate"

"Om time, time, time, my mistress is ready for her beauty nap" Nozomi goes by the curtains "Step to it girl"

Nozomi close the curtains "Will there be anything else"

"No, go, don't disturbed me before dinner"

"Yes malady" says Nozomi as she leaves

Fairest's ferret goes by her "Allow me mistress" Fairest slept in with her ferret, and poor Nozomi close Fairest's bed room door, Fairest's ferret opens his eyes

* * *

Back with Nozomi in the secret basement

"I don't get it why would Fairest"

"I tell you what Fairest up to" says Hobie

"What"

"No good that's what"

"Thank you that's very helpful" say Penelope holding a stack of books

"Oh, I see a big hairy spider" Penelope screams and made a hole in the floor "Kidding"

"Hu happy, how are we gonna fix this"

"Don't worry we'll think of something" Nozomi knees down to the hole and notice something very suspicious "Hm that's funny" Nozomi went down the hole that lead to a secret passage way "a draft the tunnel must lead somewhere" Nozomi saw how dust the secret passage way was "Maybe this isn't a good idea"

"Now theirs a statement of the 17th century"

"Pulse their possible bugs, lots of bugs"

"But I never been outside the magic wall, this is my chance maybe my only chance, I'm going"

"Oh okay count me in" Penelope tried to get down there but she was too big "This isn't the only way I was going to plan, sorry Nozomi" Penelope tries to get in the passage way but tried and had her tail on Hobie

"You couldn't fall 6 in. to the left"

"Next time I sit on you"

"What about you Hobie"

"Me, down there, I better stay right here with Penelope, somebody's got to keep her out of trouble"

"Okay I'll be back soon"

"And we'll be here, worrying"

Nozomi walks into the secret passage way, then she stop and saw sunlight and bricks on the floor and stairs

Nozomi climbs the stairs to somewhere where it was not gloomy

Nozomi saw the outside world beautiful, she checked out how amazing the outside world was and on her a porch she saw a castle and a village "I don't believe it"

Nozomi walks around the village as it seems so new to her

* * *

Penelope is worried sick about Nozomi and Hobie hears Penelope's father coming

Penelope gets nervous when her father shows up "Hello father"

"Don't tell me you were here playing all day"

"Playing" Penelope pretends she was not like having fun with Nozomi

Penelope tried her best to impress her father like breath fire and try to fly but has a fear of heights

Penelope's father leaves disappointed

* * *

Nozomi was enjoy the outside world

Nozomi saw butterflies flying, she even saw 4 little girls on a horse

"Wo, boy wo" says a girl

On the horse were 4 girls

One was pink, and the second one was green, and the third was yellow, and the fourth was purple

The girls get off the horse, the girl in pink feeds the horse a carrot "That's my last carrot" say the girl in pink

"he still looks hungry" says a girl in green

The girl in yellow almost to a bit "I was going to share"

"Give me that, here you go boy" says the girl in purple

The girl in pink saw something "Lala, Elena, Madoka, look enough for everybody" the girl in pink was so excited that she fell into a whole

"Hikaru"

Nozomi saw the little girl in pink name Hikaru and rush to save her

Hikaru holds a branch "Help me"

"Just hold on I'll help you"

"I'll get help"

"Hurry Madoka"

"Hm I'm scared"

"Grab on"

"I can't"

"Just let go of one hand and reach up" Hikaru grabs Nozomi's hand and was almost out when she and Nozomi almost fell and someone caught Nozomi

A man with blue eyes and brown hair kept Nozomi and Hikaru from falling in

"Hikaru" says another girl in pink

Hikaru hugs the other girl in pink and 9 other girls join in

"Thank you for saving our baby sister"

"And for your friend for saving me"

"I see you've meet Marshmallow"

"Yea we take him everywhere"

"Yea that's why his hungry"

"Come on let's go get those apples" the four girls leave

"Ah what 4 beautiful girls"

"Oh, yea on their good days"

The girl in red looks at Nozomi "Have we meet before"

"Sorry but I've never been here before"

"Do you live in the Kingdom of Love"

"The Kingdom of what"

"The Kingdom's king who order that"

"Why would he do such a thing"

"Our Father King Liebe the King of our kingdom of love clams that our kingdom the Palmier kingdom did something years ago"

"Yea and our father and mother and our older sisters who are twins, Nagisa and Saki never talked about it"

"Did he"

"No"

"but if he didn't do can't the kings talk, explain"

"It's too late for that the only way to end fuel is through force"

"Well that seems foolish"

"Oh, you think so"

The four girls argued

"Would you excuse us for a minute" the other girls leave

The bell rings "Oh no how did it get so late" Nozomi leaves

Nozomi saw the girls and the boy that saved her and leaves not released she was spotted by her guardian's ferret

"Where did she go"

"I didn't even know her name"

* * *

Nozomi came back home and told Penelope and Hobie her story in the village and how she meets somebody

* * *

Fairest was spraying perfume and her ferret faints "Otto, what are you doing here"

"Just interesting news for you I saw somebody to day in Precure land's neighborhood kingdom's village"

"And why should that interest me"

"No reason just a girl with pink hair"

"What, Nozomi was in the village, but how"

"She found a tunnel down below down the basement and that's not all she was talking to"

* * *

"The most handsome man I've ever seen"

"And you seen how many men before"

"And he kind and strong"

"So, what was his name"

"I don't know I never asked him"

* * *

"And unfortunate I didn't cut that juicy little detail sorry"

"I need to know who he is, I need his name, this could ruin everything, all I wanted was to get back at my perfect sister of mine, Heart aka Cure Kiss"

* * *

"Maybe tomorrow I could visit again"

"ah oh Fairest, alert" says Hobie

Fairest bust in "So how was your adventure"

Nozomi stood silent and looked at Otto with a mad look

"After all I done, after I'll I given you this is how you repay me by sneaking off"

"But I, why didn't you tell me about the village and it's so close by"

Fairest had to come up with something "I did it for you, protect you from the evil there"

"But everybody was so kind"

"Yes, I'm sure they were, I heard you meet someone special, who was he"

"I never asked him"

"What, I ask for his name and you didn't ask him for his name"

"Yes"

"So you don't know his name then you will ask him for his name and tell his name"

"No"

"Fine have it your way" Fairness destroys Nozomi's paintings

"She told you before no" Fairest give Penelope the mean glare "Your lady ship"

"So they won't help me hu" she used her magic on Hobie

"Stop, please" Nozomi had Hobie and Penelope leave her room "Why are you doing this, you can't keep me locked away from the world forever"

"Watch me" Fairest use her powers in Nozomi's room, the door to Nozomi's room vanished and her room gets taller and taller, turning from connected the manor to a tower "Hugo" Penelope's father Hugo shows by Nozomi's bed room window "Enjoy your time alone, I'm sure it will help to let you think about it, when I come back I want an answer and in the mean time clean up this mess" Fairest gets on Hugo "It seems our adventures Nozomi has a sprit, see that she stays put"

"As you wish mistress"

"Or else" She hit Hugo scale

Penelope looked down

Nozomi cries in her room "why, why"


	4. in the Kingdoms

The young man that Nozomi meet a porch the castle "Your highness"

"Good evening"

"Coco-ropu" says an orange bird

The young man smiles and vanished into a puff of smoke and in his place was a tanuki "Syruo-coco"

"Have you found who was the mystery maiden-ropu"

"No-coco"

"Coco-nuts" says a squirrel

"Natts-coco"

"Please tell me you found the maiden-nuts"

"No-coco"

"Hu, we better go the neighborhood kingdoms of the palmier kingdom"

* * *

"Did you find the mysterious maiden Coco – roro"

"No, we searched everywhere-coco"

"Could she be a spy of King Liebe - dona"

"If she were – coco"

"Your highnesses" says a fairy "there was no sign of King Liebe's horsemen"

"This cannot go on answered – momo"

"Tonight, we lead our own leading party – kuku"

"Be ready you two kings of Palmier Kingdom"

"Of course," the two were about to leave

"Wait"

"What"

"When will this fuel end"

"When King Liebe pays for all his deeds"

"But"

"As the Kings of the Palmier Kingdom we must put a stop to King Liebe"

"Yes of course"

The two leave

* * *

Two girls look out the window

One had a black and pink dress and had ginger hair and had brown eyes and the other had a pink and yellow dress and had orange hair and hazel eyes

"Good morning" says the other girls in pink

The two girls stood silent "Good morning"

"Hm, Nagisa, Saki"

"Yes"

"there's something we have to ask you"

"Yes, and what is it"

"when will this fuel end with the Palmier Kingdom"

One of them smacks her hand as a fist on the table "how many times do me, and Saki have told you all we don't want to talk about it"

"But why"

"You two and mother and father never spoken a word to us"

"Yea after when I was born"

Nagisa and Saki stood silent

"That is enough okay enough is enough" the girls leave the older twins alone

They went back to looking out the window

Saki walked by something covered by a white blanket

Saki removes the blanket to reveal a baby bed

"Dream" says Nagisa with a tear

*flashback*

"_Nagisa, Saki"_

_Two years old Nagisa and Saki heard their names called "Papa"_

"_Girls it's your mother she's having the baby delivered"_

"_Really"_

"_Mama is having a baby delivered"_

"_yes"_

_King Liebe and Princess Nagisa and Princess Saki go into their mother's room_

"_Heart"_

"_Liebe" says Heart holding a baby wrapped in a baby blanket_

"_Is this our little sibling"_

"_Girls meet your little sister"_

_Nagisa and Saki saw a baby girl with pink hair and gave a yawn_

"_I can't believe it"_

"_Me too"_

"_We're going to be big sisters"_

_A few months later_

_Young Nagisa was playing peck-a-boo with their little sister Dream _

_Baby Dream gigled_

_One year later_

_The 2 years old twins celebrate Dream's first birthday_

_Dream began to cry, and Heart calms her down putting her back to sleep_

_One month later_

_Heart was pregnant with a fourth baby_

"_Mama is having a fourth baby"_

"_And that means Nozomi will feel what it is like to be a big sister two" the twins gigled_

_It was night time_

_The Twins were in bed, Dream was sound asleep in her cradle, their Parents were in their room together when a shadow looked at the twins and passed by them_

_The shadow came by one-year old Dream in her cradle_

_The King and Queen were asleep when they were woken by Dream's crying_

"_Hu the girls"_

_Liebe and Heart ran for the girls room_

"_Nagisa, Saki" _

"_Mama, Papa"_

"_Were glad your all alright"_

"_Your little sister"_

"_She was snatched by a black clock figure"_

"_What" they came into the room and saw Dream's cradle and she was not there_

_They saw a black figure by the window holding Dream crying_

_The black figure turns around and looks at the royal family and jumps out the window with Dream_

"_No"_

*End of flashback*

The twins looked at Dream's cradle with sadness "Where ever you are we promise we will bring you back"

* * *

The Princesses of the Kingdom of Precure land did like always sneak into the Palmier Kingdom "Coco, Nutts"

"What are you girls doing here"

"We came to ask you"

"When are you going to find this mysterious maiden that caught your attention Coco"

"I don't know and by the way did you girls talk to your big sisters"

"We did but they wouldn't answer like always"

"Yea all they do is treat us like little kids"


	5. Nozomi's dream

Nozomi was asleep in her room dreaming that the man she meets might find her

And were about to kiss when Fairest ruined their kiss separating Nozomi and the man

Nozomi wakes up and gets out of bed

Hugo checked on Nozomi and flies off

Nozomi looks up at the stars and the moon

Nozomi takes out the music box and the heart pendent "As Constance as a star above know that you are loved" she looks up again "I'm going to be free" Nozomi winds the music box and it plays a beautiful lullaby

Nozomi went back to bed and fell asleep

A pink arura flies out of the music box

* * *

In the Kingdom of War

The eldest Princess's music box played a lullaby and a red arura flies out of the red music box to rejoin with the pink arura

* * *

In the Kingdom of Light

The second eldest Princess's music box played a lullaby and a yellow arura flies out of the yellow music box to rejoin with the pink and red aruras

* * *

In the Kingdom of Earth

The eldest princess's music box played a lullaby and a green arura flies out of the green music box to rejoin the pink, red, yellow aruras

* * *

In the Kingdom of Water

The eldest Princess's music box played a lullaby and a blue arura flies out of the blue music box to rejoin with the pink, red, yellow, green aruras

* * *

In the Kingdom of Mysteries

The eldest Princess's music box played a lullaby and a purple arura flies out of the purple music box to rejoin with the Pink, Red, Yellow, Green, and blue aruras

* * *

The six aruras fly to Nozomi's room and magically made a paint brush appear

* * *

Two fairy soldiers ride in the forest

"I got news for you, we're never going to find a beautiful maiden with pink hair in here"

"No kidding, King Coco can't find her anywhere else"

"I ask you why would any maiden want to be out here in the first place"

"yea exactly couldn't agree more" they heard noises "Did you hear that"

"Hear what"

"That, that"

"na, that's nothing, just someone following us" they ran for their lives

* * *

In the Palmier Kingdom village

A clocked figure was walking by a baker "Baker is their going to be a celebration"

"yea woman, the King Coco's birthday, do you know how much baking that means, 200 cinnamon rolls, 300 stiles, 400 cream puffs, and not to mention a castle birthday cake"

Two fairy knights run for their lives

The clock figure leaves

* * *

In the castle everyone in the place was getting things ready

"Your highness"

"Did you find her"

"No your highness we were chased by a giant beast, a dragon, 50 ft. tall"

"No, a hundred ft."

"Yea what he said, and blew fire at us 20 ft. of boiling of hot flames"

"No, a hundred ft."

"It was hot oh and only our cutting of bravery we escaped"

"Yes, I'm sure no has never seen a beast quite so terrible but did you find the girl"

"No sign of her, your highness if she did go in there she must be a damsel in distressed"

"Well I hope your wrong now go now, and please help yourself with a food and drink"

"Oh thanks King Coco" their underwear is shown

The bell rings

"Hurry get the Kings"

* * *

The rulers get to the village and it was destroyed

"It was King Liebe's men your highnesses, I saw then slashing and destroying everything"

"Attention"

"Attention"

"This attack on our kingdom will not go unanswered"

"King Liebe and his thugs will pay for their misbehave deeds this we promise you"

"Now you two understand"

"We must stop Liebe at all cost"

The rulers leave and the clock figure who was Fairest had a smirk "Beautiful they will destroy each other than I thought"


	6. The magic paint brush

Penelope and Hobie were picking berries

"Do you think we have enough berries"

"Oh, I'm not sure"

"Well we would if you stop eating them"

"Who said I'm, eating them"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute it's so simply we bust her out"

"And how do we do that"

"I haven't figure out that part yet" she looked at the basket of berries "At least we can bring her this" Penelope squashed the barriers in the basket

"What are you doing" says Hugo

"Father"

"I'm trying to make paint for Nozomi"

"That girl is none of your concern"

"But I just thought"

"A dragon should be terrified, feared by all who see them and what do you do, fool around, play games"

"But what if its just well it's that I'm not so sure that I want to be you know all that terrifying or even scary or mean and defiantly not mean"

"Enough have you turn your back on our code of honor, for ages a mighty dragon has stood for power, courage, loyalty"

"I know father, I'm sorry" Hugo leaves

* * *

Penelope flies to Nozomi's bed room tower

"We brought you something Nozomi" Penelope squeeze her way through the window "See you can't start painting again"

"There would be more if berry eater hadn't snag so many"

"But it was my snack time"

"I, I don't know what to say"

"Well it goes thank you and what would I do without you"

"Oh, we forget one tiny detail, a paint brush"

"well a, what about this one" he looks at it "No my eyes are going I swear it looks strange"

"I don't understand"

"Well what are you waiting for dip in" Nozomi used homemade paint from Penelope and Hobie

She used it and magically it turns to what Nozomi imagined and painted what she's been too, and the painting on Nozomi's wall was magic

Nozomi went through the magic portal that lead to the kingdom

"Is that you" Nozomi saw the man (Coco) "I've been looking all over for you"

"Well I've been well it's a long story"

"I hoped you might come back here, I realized I don't even now your name"

"Nozomi"

"Nozomi, my name is"

"Please don't tell before Fairest finds out about you"

"Fairest"

"My guardian"

"Oh, your adopted"

"Yes and, can you tell about this" Nozomi shows the man the jewelry box and a heart pendent

"Love Mother and Father don't your parents know"

"My guardian told me I was found abandon as a baby"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"You ever made this might now who they are" Coco smiles at her

* * *

The visit the jewelry maker

Nozomi shows him the music box and the heart pendent

"Why this is a fine work of art"

"Did you make it"

"No but my brother"

"Great can we talk with him"

"Actually, we've haven't spoken in years since the fuel"

"What do you mean"

"He lives in the 7 rulers of Precure land kingdom"

"Can't you visit him"

"the 7 rulers of Precure land are divided in each color and symbol and have 7 kings and Queens"

"What are their names"

"You will have to ask someone who is a friend of mines and no one has never gone between the kingdoms since the fuel started"

"You must miss him"

"More than I can say malady, more than I can say"

* * *

"Do you really think she's there"

"You guess is as good as mine"

"Oh, I miss her already"

"yea don't get all blubbery on me" Hobie's ears start to twitch "EEK, Fairest on the horizon"

Fairest rides her horse

"What are we gonna do if Fairness finds out Nozomi's gone who knows what will she do to my father"

"Nothing more than he deserves"

"Hobie come on this is serous I have to get Nozomi back"

"In three minutes, well that will take Fairest to get here"

"I have to do something, my father"

"Okay here's a plan I'll stall Fairest and you find Nozomi"

"Get you stall I'll go but except for one thing I don't know where she is"

"Oh brother"

* * *

"So that's why"

"Yes, and sorry you did not get to know your parents"

"Not giving up"

"Good"

"Oh by the way since his brother lives in your kingdom mind tell him about this" Nozomi shows the Princesses a music box

the Princesses gasp, Love takes it from Nozomi "Where did you get this"

"I don't know I remember that it was something with Love Mother and Father"

"Wait Mother and Father"

"Yes"

"We have one just like this to"

"What"

"Yea but I don't understand"

"You don't think we should"

"Yes, we should show this to"

"To who"

"King Liebe and Queen Heart and Princess Nagisa, and also Princess Saki the twins"

"Yes"

"Oh, I was just well, here" Coco hands her an invitation

"You are here by invited to the mask ball in honor of the King's birthday"

"It's tonight I would of given's it to you sooner but"

"you must to important to be invited to a King's party"

"You didn't tell her"

"Well she did not want her adopted parent to know"

"Adopted"

"So will you come"

"I would too it's just I've never been to a masked ball, what's it's like"

"Well see for yourself tonight I'll pick you up at 7 in my carriage"

"No, no I'll meet you there"

"I guess don't want to get you guardian mad"

"He will tell it's you because of your hair and by the way keep the pendent"

* * *

Penelope goes through the portal and appears out of no where

"I made it, I actually made it"

*Scream*

"He ops"

"Stand back"

"Wait she's my friend"

"Wait you befriended a Dragon"

"The names Penelope okay"

"Penelope that's a cute name"

"Thanks, Nozomi it's about Fairest"

"Fairest?"

"My guardians name is Fairest"

"Nozomi if Fairest finds out your gone who knows what she'll do to my father"

"Your father is he like you"

"No"

"Okay"

"Tomorrow night we'll meet you"

* * *

Hobie slide down to keep Fairest distracted

* * *

"How are we going to get back in time" Nozomi pulls out the magic paint brush

"Paint brush"

They used the magic brush to create the tower "I'll clean it up later"

* * *

Hobie tried to keep Fairest distracted

Nozomi and Penelope cover the painting with a closet "So Hugo your daughter is with Nozomi again"

"Penelope isn't doing anything wrong"

"I guess foolish scare isn't mush to worry about" Hugo gave Penelope a mad look "So Nozomi did you changed your mind"

"I told you no"

"Fine, stay here" Fairest gets on Hugo "Watch that daughter of yours she's too friendly for my taste"

"Yes Mistress"

"You saved my father"

"But I can't stay" the move the closet out of the way "we all have to go I'm gonna leave tonight and you have to convince your father to go to somewhere Fairest can't find you"


	7. The last chapter

"You think this is a good idea I don't know it's worth the try"

"Hey Nagisa and Saki well please don't be mad it's not like we sneaked into the Palmier Kingdom and Hikaru accidently fell into father's trap by accident and was saved by a beautiful maiden we never seen before and when she came back she was wearing our family secret"

"You went into the Palmier Kingdom"

"No" Nagisa and Saki had a mad look

"Well maybe"

"And what's this about a maiden wearing our family secret"

"She was wearing our heart pendent and showed us the music box since we all have the same music box"

"What" Love shows Nagisa Nozomi's music box

Nagisa takes it from Love and had the NL on it "NL"

"The Maidens first name was Nozomi and her last name we don't know"

"Could this be"

"Dream"

"I know you can be mad all you want and, wait Dream"

"Lets show this to Mother and Father"

King Liebe held Nozomi's music box in his hand

"Nozomi"

"Our long lost third born daughter is alive"

"third born"

"Mother, Father what's going on"

"Girls I think you all dissever the truth of the fuel with the Palmier"

They take them to where the twins are always be

"But this is where"

"Well it used to be your big sisters Nagisa and Saki, and"

"And what"

"Your third older sister Nozomi/Cure Dream"

"What but I thought I was"

"We kept it hidden away from all of you"

"And now she is alive"

"We had a third older sister what happen to her"

"She was stolen away when Nagisa and Saki were two and your dear big sister was only one"

*Flashback*

_Baby Nozomi/Cure Dream cries in a black figures arm and jumps_

"_Nozomi"_

"_No"_

*End of Flashback*

That was the last time we saw her

"So that's way because you think the Palmier stole her"

"Or maybe that Fairest wanted our countries go into war" whispers Tsubomi

"Wait what if the Palmier Kingdom doesn't have her we just have to keep searching till she is found"

"Mana you think going into war with Palmier doesn't solve anything"

"Well so be it they must sent that person here then we will get her back"

* * *

Nozomi use magic to make herself a dress 4 time and the 5 time the fifth one was pink and made her look like a princess even though she is a princess, but she didn't know that

* * *

"That's it to end this fuel"

"Your right Nozomi is the lost princess of precure land and Coco's the king of the Palmier Kingdom and so that means"

"We ask her where she grow up with her so called guardian Fairest and find her and tell our Parents that she stole her, and I bet that's not all would Nozomi marring Coco might stop the fuel and unit our kingdom's"

"Your right"

"Our Big sister with Coco and with Fairest puts to justice, Nozomi can finally get the life she wanted"

* * *

Otto shows Fairest the invitation which makes Fairest mad "That love sick with that boy has caused me problems"

Fairest went to Nozomi's room and cut part of her hair and saw a magic wall and destroyed it and destroyed the magic paint brush and had her friends leave and called for Hugo

"One more chance Nozomi who is the boy tell me his name"

"I never asked him because I told him and the girls from Precure land about you"

"Precure Land, hu you lied to me about them" Fairest created a seal to keep Nozomi out

"Hugo your daughter a disgrace"

"She still young and she still learn"

"Or maybe her father doesn't now where his loyalty my lie" Fairest made a chain around Hugo's neck and attached it to a wall

"What are you doing"

"Surly I have time to deal with you later, right now I'm planning a dance with Nozomi's mysterious suiter"

"No, no"

* * *

"We will attack from the west wall"

"As you wish King Liebe we will prepare our troops"

"I will never forgive what they have done, the rulers will pay once and for all"

* * *

"Father your making a mistake"

"Kurumi Artemis I will be fine just stay be your sisters"

"Yes father" says Kuruni

* * *

"But father"

"Urara Apollo keep an eye on your sisters"

"Yes father"

* * *

"Father what if your wrong"

"Rin Ares make sure your sisters are fine"

* * *

"Father maybe going to war with the Palmier is not such a good idea"

"I know Kanade Paix now run along to your sisters"

* * *

"Father I can't let you attack"

"Komachi Jumanji everything will be fine"

* * *

"Father what if you get hurt"

"Karen Neptune I will be fine okay"

* * *

The carriages approach the castle

Coco was waiting for Nozomi to show up

* * *

Hugo was chain to a wall

Nozomi looks at the magic brush destroyed by Fairness

* * *

Fairest goes to the party disguised as Nozomi

Coco thought it was Nozomi and chases after her

Fairest draws King Coco out of the party

She draws him to a maze Coco continues to follow her around until she stops

Coco looks at imposter Nozomi as Fairest toke out a pin where she was wearing Nozomi's hair

She removes her mask

"Don't I please you King Coco"

"I don't understand I thought you were"

"Nozomi yes so I gather, unfortunately she's not coming"

Otto goes by Nozomi's hair "Her hair, who are you"

"I'm the one who's going to teach you not to mess with my plans" Coco turns into a fairy and flies off and Fairest chases after him

"Zap him, fry him, kill him"

* * *

Hugo tries to break the chain

"He won't listen to me"

Hobie conversed Penelope to talk to her father

Penelope told her father any way since he refuses to listen and that only a lying heart cannot break free

Nozomi got of her prison tower and jumped on Penelope

Since Hugo couldn't give them a ride

Penelope faced her fear of heights and gave Nozomi and Hobie a ride and fly over the magic wall to the Palmier Kingdom

* * *

Fairest aims her magic at the fairy Coco but she just keeps missing

She tries to aim it at Coco but "You better lay off of him"

"King Liebe, King Neptune, King Apollo, King Paix, King Artemis, King Ares, King Jumanji's daughters I assume"

Natts throws a cup at the flag and it drops on Fairest

They ran away from the witch

* * *

The Kings of Precure Land plan the attack

The Kings of Precure land show up uninvited

"Liebe"

"Guards"

"Save your breath rulers"

Liebe and King Donuts sword fight

King Coco and King Natts show up

They both grab a sword

Fairest shows up "Liebe"

"Surrender ruler of the Doughnut Kingdom"

"No"

Coco and Liebe sword fight and Fairest blew their swords off their hands and blew away Liebe's guards off

"So again, brother-in-law we meet at a ball"

"Fairest is that you, what are you doing here"

"I came to clean up some loosens"

"You know her, who is she"

"I knew her once long ago she was my wife's sister"

"Oh, you mean Heart"

"So, tell me why did you all hate each other"

"They attached my Kingdom"

"You stole my third born daughter"

"Oh, for the thousands time I have no idea what you're talking about"

"No, I did"

"What"

"Since I could not take the one of the twins since they will be easily found so I thought about stealing the third born princess"

"You toke Nozomi"

"Where is she Fairest, tell me, you monster"

"What does it matter, you never see her again"

"My beautiful third born girl"

"I seen her"

"When, when"

"Now do realized the fool you were Liebe"

"After all those years it was you" says Nagisa

"You were the black figure" added Saki

"I am finished with you, all of you"

"No, no more"

"It can't be impossible"

"You kept me locked up because you hated my family"

"They dissevered to suffer as I did"

"No, no more suffering Fairest for anybody"

"My, my you think you can stop me"

Otto gets his fur burn by Penelope and ran

Fairest aimed her magic at Nozomi, but Coco have her trip and aimed for the Candler

"Go Nozomi" Nozomi ran away and Fairest rans after her

Nozomi and Penelope close the door that had a portal that lead to the sealed tower, but Fairest couldn't because of a heart full of darkness and Hugo leaves when he told her that she had a black heart and Otto was also went into the portal

* * *

The fire is put out

"I have to find Nozomi" Coco ran to get to Nozomi aka Princess Nozomi

Princess Nozomi saw Coco "Are you all right"

"I am now"

Liebe saw his third little girl again "Nozomi"

"Father" Nozomi walks by her Father

"I thought you were gone forever"

"All those years I thought I was alone"

"Your mother and I and you two older sisters never stop thinking about you, our Love is Constance"

"As the stars above"

"Nozomi" Nozomi saw two girls looking at her with tears

"Nozomi" Nagisa and Saki gave their first little sister a hug and the rest of the Princesses of the Kingdom of Love joined in

"I don't know where to begin, I wronged you all these years"

"I'm glad that your third daughter is safe"

"I hope someday you can find it in your heart to forgive me"

The rulers forgave each other the rest of the Princesses of Precure Land smiles

Nagisa takes Nozomi's hand and let Coco take her hand

* * *

"With the two Kingdoms reunited"

"Peace return to the land"

"And it wasn't long before the magical day came when the third born Princess of Precure Land married King Coco"

"Everyone was there"

"Then Princess Nozomi Liebe and King Coco moved into their own palace"

"But what about Hobie and Penelope did they come too?"

"Hobie made it out just fine"

"Sleeping on the cuisse pillow in the palace"

"And Penelope and her Father lived there too"

"In the Winter they kept the Castle warm"

* * *

"What ever happen to Fairest?"

"She however designated making Otto's life miserable"

"Otto, Otto, I said 6 and a half minutes"

"Otto, Otto, blab, blab, blab, 6 in a half minutes, where are my biscits blab bla bla, coming mistress" Otto trips

* * *

Nozomi enjoyed the beauty of the beach like she imaged in her dream

"And they lived happily ever after" the painting of the beach painted by Yumehara Nozomi is shown

"Wow I wish I had a magic paint brush Like Liebe Nozomi"

"But you do" Mai gives Hoshina Hikaru a brush "The magic comes from here"

"Your right, you know what I know Nozomi Liebe's secret"

"You do"

"She painted what she dreamed"

"When you do that you never go wrong" Hikaru sets her mind on what she imagen after hearing a story about a girl who turned out to be a Princess


End file.
